This invention concerns cutting inserts and is especially concerned with a unique chipbreaker configuration that is molded into a face of a hard wear resistant material.
Indexable and invertable cutting inserts are known that may be releasably held in a pocket of a toolholder while removing material from a workpiece. A wide variety of chipbreaker configurations are known for use with such inserts and comprise separate super structures that help clamp the insert in the pocket of the toolholder and also include configurations that can be molded into one of the top or bottom faces of the cutting insert. Cutting inserts with the molded chipbreaker groove are usually formed of a hard wear resistant material such as a ceramic or cemented hard metal carbide material.
The wide variety of grooves molded in such material may best be reviewed by perusing U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,431, granted to Friedline et al; 4,068,976, granted to Friedline; 3,975,809, granted to Sorice et al; and 3,781,956, granted to Jones et al; 3,973,307, granted to McCreery et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,355, granted to Nanini, and assigned to Societe Igman.
In addition, cutting inserts are known that have planar parallel top and bottom faces with spherical dimples spaced along the cutting edges of the insert formed in one of the planar parallel surfaces and spaced along the cutting edge of the insert.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bettter chipbreaking configuration in a molded chipbreaker on a cutting insert.
It is a further object of the present invention to impart to the chip material to be removed a stiffer and stronger configuration so that the chip will break more easily.
It is a further object of the present invention to try to reduce the energy required to remove material such as metal from a workpiece.